Kaiba, ducksbad combo
by NekoFriendlychan
Summary: My first yugioh story! Summary: Imagine a room full of seto kaiba, bakura, cocaine and of course ducks...this could go wrong...


"Seto please!" mokuba begged. "Mokuba I told you I'm busy" his older brother said not looking up from his computer. "You always say that!" mokuba said putting his arms over his chest "and besides you promised you'd do something with 'your only brother'" he said emphasising the last three words. Kaiba rolled his eyes and finally looked at him "why don't you get your babysitter to go with you" he said smirking, mokuba blushed, he knew he shouldn't have told him he had a little crush on his babysitter Emily, one of Yugi's friends that had recently moved here from England. He really did like her though; he liked hearing about her family. So he even told her stuff about Seto, which his brother had no idea about. "Fine" mokuba said stubbornly "I'll go get her," mokuba smirked "I'm sure she'll want to hear more about how you got drunk and did the 'Carameldansen' moves for two hours straight!" Kaiba went bright red "what!" but he was already gone. Kaiba sighed 'That kid is gunna be the death of me' kaiba thought massaging his temples 'thank god he's so found of that babysitter of his'

After walking out of his brother's office at 'Kaiba Corp' he realised that he had absolutely no clue where his babysitter lived. "Hey mokuba" yugi said kinda surprised to see him. "Oh, hi yugi" mokuba mumbled "you ok? You look kinda down, is kaiba alright?" yugi asked concerned now. "Yeah, he's fine it's just... wait! Yugi, your one of Emily's friends right?" he said pointing at yugi "um...yeah..." yugi replied backing away slightly from the outburst of mokuba. "So you know where she lives, right!" he said grabbing his arm, since yugi looked like he was about to turn and run, "oh sure, she lives just opposite the game shop..." but mokuba had taken off running in the direction yugi was pointing at.

Mokuba looked at the door of the house opposite the game shop and knocked on it. A man opened it and looked down at him, "oh is this not Emily's house then?" mokuba said thinking out loud "Are you here for Emily?" the man asked, mokuba nodded "yeah" he said. "I'm mokuba! She's my babysitter" the man nodded "yes, Emily's told me about you. I'm afraid she's at her cousin's house today, but it's just down the road, apartment 102..." again mokuba has taken off running. Mokuba was panting when he reached apartment 102, he reached out to knock. *Crash* "Bakura!" he recognised Emily's voice through the door. Mokuba blinked and listened again, "Kura your gunna be the death of me!" he heard Emily growl out. "Seems japans turned your personality sour, cuz. Besides it's my apartment!" he heard someone yell. "Actually its mine! And I want it clean!" he heard a British accent say. With a shaking hand mokuba knocked on the door. After knocking once, and assuming that none had heard him, he knocked again louder this time. When it opened Bakura was stood at the door looking ticked off "what do you wa..." before he could finish the last word, he was tackled to the ground by none other than his babysitter. "Uh, Emily?" not entirely sure that the girl fighting with the thief was Emily. His babysitter had always been funny and quite, but this girl was yelling, as well as Bakura, and looked angry about something. She was wearing one of Ryou's blue and white striped shirt and jeans. The girl still tackling Bakura finally stopped and looked up. "Mokuba?" she got up and looked at him "is everything ok?" she asked "yeah!" mokuba said happy that she was his baby sitter "sorry about that" she said embarrassed "what was that crash?" mokuba asked looking round Emily into the apartment where Bakura and Ryou were wrestling. "oh that was Bakura," she said glaring at him "he broke a vase" she rolled her eyes at the shatter pieces on the floor "why?" but mokuba wondered if he really wanted to know "because he likes to break nice things" she said giving him a death glare while he just smirked. "Anyway, what's up?" she asked smiling at him. "Well, Seto promised to do something with me but he was 'busy' so I came here, but...if you're busy then..." he didn't actually think what he'd do if she couldn't come. "Sure!" mokuba was now tackling Emily with hugs. "Is kaiba coming?" Bakura asked. "Why do you care?" Emily said looking at him, "well I am coming, so I wanna know." He said matter o factely "you what!" both mokuba and Emily said "well if he's coming so am I" said Ryou sitting on a couch. "So, is. Kaiba. Coming?" Bakura asked again. "Uh" mokuba suddenly came up with a plan, he grinned "yeah, he's coming I thought we'd go get him now.

~kaiba corp. ~ "sir," a woman said "a Miss Jane (Emily's last name) is here with your brother and two others." Kaiba looked up "others?" he said "yes sir" she then left. "Hey kaiba" Emily said coming into the room followed by mokuba, Ryou then Bakura. "What are they doing here?" kaiba said glancing over at the two white haired teens "well, em was spending the day at her cousins so they came along" said mokuba sitting on his brothers lap "cousins?" kaiba said looking at the three "yeah, there her cousins, didn't you know that?" kaiba blinked 'no' he thought "of course I knew, I..I just see no resemblance" mokuba looked at Emily and giggled sending her a look saying 'no way did he know; "yeah she's our cousin" said Ryou "an annoying one" added Bakura smirking. Emily growled but shrugged it off "yes, there two weirdo's are related to me. I know right now there's no resemblance but I dye my hair because I don't like it white" she said proving her point by lifting up a strand of brown hair so that he could see underneath which was white like Ryou's. "Huh" kaiba said then looked at his brother "so, why are you all here anyway?" he said "well..." mokuba started on his plan "you did say you would take me and some friends to feed the ducks..." he looked at his older brother with the biggest eyes and said "but...But if you're too busy then..." mokuba started to 'cry' on his brother's chest. Kaiba was almost in tears himself from seeing his brother 'weep.' "Mokuba please, I...I'll take you, and your friends ok?" mokuba sniffed "ok!" she said jumping off his brothers lap while kaiba just blinked. ~Passion~ "opps" Emily said at her ringtone "hello?" she said answering it after a few seconds she said "Atem...Atem calm down...look you just need to get more credit...look...I.." Emily could barely get a word in as Atem was freaking out as his new phone kept saying out of credit and was having to use the home phone. Emily sighed and gave in saying "look, I'll come over and do it...yeah see ya in 10, bye" she hung up "sorry mokuba, I gotta go help Atem. But I'll try come as soon as I can, ok?" mokuba nodded sadly. She gave him a hug then walked over to the CEO, she lowered her voice "kaiba, you mind taking my cousins?" kaiba shot a glance at the two who were arguing "sure, whatever" he said rubbing his temples, Emily smiled and said a quick thank you before going to kaibas office door. She looked at Bakura and Ryou "be good" she mocked waving "bye" Ryou said smiling while Bakura just rolled his eyes giving a quick wave to her. "So," mokuba said after a few minutes "let's go!"

~Bakura's pov~ 'god I'm so bored, I only came because I thought I'd get to do something. But hitting ducks with bread is getting boring...' "Mommy why is that man hurting ducks?" a girl said to her mum, "Get lost!" I said to her "mommy!" she said running off "stupid kids" I said 'man that kaibas an ass' I thought putting my hands in my pockets "huh?" I said pulling out a wrapper with what I think was cocaine 'what the? Oh yeah I stole this jacket' I smirked at the memory "oh well, ducks can have it..." I said throwing it to a couple of ducks 'wow, they like it...' "Bakura!" I heard mokuba and my brother yell "wanna ice cream?" mokuba yelled, I was about to tell him to shut up when I felt something bite my leg "ow!" I turned to see a shaking duck "uh-oh..."

~Kaibas pov~ 'damn mokuba and damn Emily for making these two idiots come with us..." I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my hand "ah!" I gasped as a shaking duck was attached to my hand. Again another pain but in my other hand and my leg to "get off!" I yelled to the crazed looking ducks. "Uh, bro?" I heard mokuba say holding some bread. I landed on the floor with ducks on top of me "Ahhh!" Ryou and Bakura were fighting off ducks while mokuba just stood there. "Duckies" mokuba cooed getting all the ducks attentions "here ducks, nice bread" mokuba was luring all ducks towards him and off of me; I saw mokuba chuck the bread in a bush followed by drugged ducks. "Run!" mokuba yelled sprinting away followed by me then the two Bakura's before the ducks could notice.

~back at KC, normal pov~ "mokuba, you are never ever going to feed the ducks with me again" kaiba said holding an ice packet to his bitten hand, "so, what happened again?" a confused Emily said "tell ya later" Bakura said rubbing his leg that had been attacked. Emily sighed 'I guess kaiba and ducks are a bad combo...' Emily thought walking out of KC.


End file.
